


Love in an elevator

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [11]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, CMBYN Bingo 2021, CMBYN drabble, Drabble, Elio has ideas, Elio is a visitor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Elio Perlman, Love in an Elevator, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn with some plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty, mentioning of masturbation, oliver is a professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio visits Oliver during a public lecture.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“Jesus fuck, I thought it would never end...”Elio pressed various buttons, just wanting the elevator to get started quickly.“Hush baby... why the hurry?”Oliver chuckled, trying to at least to keep the impression of the solemn smooth professor he had been staging for the last two hours.“You know exactly why.”
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: CMBYN Bingo 2021





	Love in an elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "CMBYN Bingo 2021" on tumblr, using the prompt "Public sex".
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments. :*

Elio thanked himself internally he had chosen a seat in the very last row. It was dark and the auditorium was filled up to the last place. Hundreds and hundreds of people. He could escape anytime if he wanted to. He would just need to stand up, leave the room, clap the door – and end up in any of the men´s room, jerking off feverishly.

Or he could wait, stand the tension, let the fever wash over him, enjoy the anticipation of what he was sure was to come. He looked around cautiously, but everyone was focused on the tall blonde man speaking passionately down there at the stage.

Elio had never imagined how a lecture on tomb raiding could in fact be sexy. It was, not because of the issue, it was because Oliver held it – his Oliver.

Oliver who sported a light blue shirt under a perfectly tailored blue suit, no tie, brown leather boots; his hair neatly combed back, a sun kissed beard spreading over his jaw, some chesthair escaping where his shirt had not been buttoned. Oliver whose warm timbre echoed into all cells of his body. Oliver who was tanned and had definitely put up some muscle during the years passed. Oliver whose arse just begged to be ripped free from the suit – and Elio wouldn´t care about the cost and the quality of these trousers... he would tear the fabric off Oliver and worship him, come what may.

His cock was pulsing in his jeans and he crossed his legs, just in case anyone would look his way. It was exciting. Here he sat, horny and ready to get off, midst of all these people and just because of – him.

* * *

“Jesus fuck, I thought it would never end...”

Elio pressed various buttons, just wanting the elevator to get started quickly.

“Hush baby... why the hurry?”

Oliver chuckled, trying to at least to keep the impression of the solemn smooth professor he had been staging for the last two hours.

“You know exactly why.”

Elio´s fingers brushed over Oliver´s fly, making no time for any decent foreplay, he would have Oliver now and right here.

“Elio...”

“Yes... feel good?”

Oliver´s eyes fluttered close, when Elio slipped a hand into his briefs.

“Mmmh... wait, Elio... we´re... ahhhhh...”

_Oh to see that eloquent man loose coherency of speech..._

Elio smirked to himself; he could literally feel the power he held over Oliver in this moment and it let his cock twitch in his pants.

“Fuck Oliver. To make me wait like this...”

Elio sank down to his knees and before Oliver could even escape a moan, his lips were around him.

“God... Elio.”

Oliver buried his hands into Elio´s locks, pulling here and there, guiding his moves, trying not to push too far. He looked down and shivered by the beauty of his lover tasting him thoroughly and unabashed.

“You know the walls are...”

Yes, Elio knew. He had used the elevator often enough during the last days and the idea of being seen through the glass had aroused him a lot.

“It´s dark, Oliver. Don´t worry.”

“I don´t...”

“Then don´t...”

With a harsh move of his palms Oliver pulled Elio up and their lips met in a rough, messy kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance, licking and sucking... hands rushing over each other´s body, trying to get under the fabric. Finally Elio´s cock sprang free and Oliver smoothly turned him around, Elio giving in completely. His hands tugged to the glass in an attempt to get hold somewhere, but Oliver was there, holding his hips, pulling apart his ass cheeks with vigour, his thumb stimulating the one point he was needed so badly at.

“Elio... what did you do?”

Oliver gasped at how loose and ready Elio was. The younger man tilted his head and smirked at him, his pupils dilated black orbits within the mesmerizing emerald.

“There was a break, you might have noticed...”

Fuck, the thought of Elio preparing himself somewhere during this event had Oliver almost slip into an orgasmic state. His cock was throbbing and so was Elio under his hand.

“Do it already, Oliver.”

He panted and with one slow determined move he entered Elio fully. Elio banged his fists against the glass and the elevator rumbled in a strange vibration for a second but then it was just their bodies, their voices, their hands...

Elio bucked his hips and Oliver knew he was close. He fell into a stronger rhythm, steadily pounding into his lover, while he was stroking Elio´s cock accordingly.

“I´m gonna come, Oliver. Now...”

Elio cried out and Oliver felt a hot stream pulse all over his hand and that had him kick over the edge almost in-sync with his boyfriend. Elio started to shake immediately, overwhelmed by the sensation of his orgasm and Oliver needed all his physical strength to keep him up.

“I´ve got you baby. I´ve got you.”

He slowly pulled out and turned Elio to face him, holding him by the waist, caressing his sides, peppered his beautiful face with little kisses until their mouths met again and they melted into a breathy loving kiss.

* * *

“Did you plan that all along?”

asked Oliver when they were lying in their cosy warm bed, showered and fresh in their pajamas, Elio cuddled close to Oliver´s chest. Elio snickered.

“Nah, not really. A boy can dream, you know.”

“I guess I must not leave that boy alone too much. You could come up with more ideas.”

“Mmmh... it´s not bad... it´s not bad, Oliver. Having time for ideas. Actually I have another one...”

And he crawled up on Oliver, coming to sit on his lap, rocking his hips into the other man´s groin temptatively.

“But I guess I´m gonna tell you about it tomorrow.”

Oliver rolled his eyes playfully.

“You´re such a tease, Elio.”

“My pleasure always...”

Oliver kicked the blanket away and began to tickle Elio until they both could not speak further from laughing.


End file.
